


Немного веры

by Anonymous



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene к 3x16 The San Lorenzo Job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного веры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindwurm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/gifts).



На борт самолёта, летящего в Сан-Лоренцо, они восходят молча. Даже Паркер серьёзна, и Хардисон не отпускает шуточек, а сидит рядом с ней, ссутулившись в кресле, с озабоченным видом, словно его снедают дурные предчувствия. Их места сразу за Нейтом и Софи, у противоположного борта. Элиоту достаётся место отдельно от остальных, но это его устраивает. Времени на подготовку хватило, чтобы взять себя в руки и восстановить равновесие, но облегчения оно не принесло, только мрачную решимость. Отступать некуда, да он и не приучен, но на душе по-прежнему скребут кошки, и вовсе не хочется дразнить их разговорами.  
Когда самолёт поднимается в воздух, место рядом с Элиотом всё так же пустует. Он радуется этому про себя до тех пор, пока не гаснет надпись "пожалуйста, пристегнитесь" и на соседнее кресло не падает тень. Он не поворачивает головы; не оборачивается даже тогда, когда Нейт садится, откидывается на спинку и отпивает свой неизменный скотч. Несколько минут Элиот ждёт, что Нейт начнёт разговор, и готовится огрызнуться, но Нейт молчит и даже не смотрит на него, только потягивает виски из стакана, и молчание понемногу начинает действовать на нервы.  
\- Я в порядке, - не выдерживает в конце концов Элиот.  
Нейт, не поворачивая головы, скашивает в его сторону взгляд.  
\- Я и не сомневаюсь, - отвечает он ровно. Снова делает глоток и смотрит прямо перед собой. - Когда мы доберёмся в Сан-Лоренцо, - наконец произносит он, - я хочу, чтобы ты занялся освобождением генерала Флореса. С Моро я разберусь сам.  
Это звучит так по-нейтовски самоуверенно, почти небрежно, что Элиот взвивается раньше, чем успевает остановиться.  
\- Я прекрасно могу иметь дело с Мо... - он осекается, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, снова отворачиваясь к клубящимся за толстым стеклом облакам. - Спасибо, - говорит он негромко.  
По сути, ему всё равно нечего больше сказать.  
Нейт салютует стаканом и делает очередной глоток; отражение в иллюминаторе мутное, но жесты различать несложно.  
\- Если будет нужно... - говорит Элиот, обращаясь всё так же к стеклу, и Нейт хмыкает.  
\- Думаешь, я не справлюсь с Моро? - спрашивает он - и в голосе такая мальчишеская бравада, что Элиот едва сдерживает смешок. Он не оборачивается, но почти уверен, что Нейт видит его кривую улыбку в стекле. Сам он может разглядеть, как Нейт усмехается ему в ответ, но ни усмешка, ни легкомысленный тон не скрывают тревоги в глазах, и Элиот впервые отчётливо признаётся себе, что вся их затея попахивает самоубийством. Но альтернативы нет. Начатую партию можно только довести до конца, и он знает это, наверное, лучше всех. Не считая, может быть, Нейта.  
Проходит ещё пара минут, и Нейт, опрокинув в горло остатки виски, всё так же молча встаёт и возвращается на своё место. Элиот смотрит ему вслед и видит, как Софи спрашивает у него что-то с обеспокоенным видом. Нейт отвечает; Паркер с Хардисоном прислушиваются к неслышному ему разговору, и по смеси недоверчивости, надежды и азарта на их лицах Элиот понимает, что Нейт излагает один из множества своих планов, "Л", а может быть, "Н". Он не знает наверняка, но подозревает, что Нейт редко останавливается, не перебрав полностью весь алфавит.  
\- Я думаю, что нам повезёт, если мы выберемся оттуда живыми, - вполголоса отвечает он на никогда не подразумевавший ответа вопрос. - Но, может быть, нам действительно повезёт.


End file.
